


Maybe he's not missing out after all

by TotoByAfrica



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Field Trip, Peter Parker is a Mess, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Stark Industries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 22:43:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20181934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotoByAfrica/pseuds/TotoByAfrica
Summary: Peter is disappointed, to say the least, when he's told that he's had too many absences to go on his class's yearly field trip. Mr. Stark offers to let him work at the tower that day to cheer him up- but little does peter know that the field trip is to Stark Industries.Maybe he's not missing out after all?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So... So far both of the stories I've written (on AO3, at least) have been about some type of field trip to the tower. Oops. Uhh idk enjoy but don't expect regular updates from me bc i realllyyy do try but I go to a smart person school so I'm like... buried in homework at least 5 hours a day. Anyway basically I wanted to do a different take on my last story so enjoy!!! 
> 
> Leave comments below abt what kinds of stories u want me to write next (I take pretty much any suggestion as long as it's Marvel although there's a higher chance of me doing it if it's Spider Man or Peter Parker oops)

Peter groaned and put his head down on his desk. He had been having a terrible day, and his last period was no exception (of course). His only solace was that school would be over in… he tilted his head to be able to see the clock. Two minutes.  _ Too long,  _ he moaned to himself. Ned elbowed him in the side.

“Dude, what’s up?” He whispered. Peter buried his head further into his arms before mumbling 

“Just having a bad day.” Ned chuckled and Peter glared at him. The teacher cleared his throat and all class discussion stopped, attention turning to the front of the room. 

“Alright, class. As I’m sure you all know, Midtown did exceptionally well this year in science, and as a reward, the school has deemed fit for the highest scoring class to go on a field trip!” The class perked up at that- field trips were rare at Midtown Tech, and the students enjoyed them when they could. Cindy Larson raised her hand, wiggling it around to express her eagerness. 

“Yes, Ms. Larson?” Cindy put her hand down. 

“Who won?” The teacher grinned widely and Peter could feel the class’s anticipation peak. 

“Well, Ms. Larson, good question. I just received an email proclaiming the winner, and the class is… Mr. Harrison’s!” The teens exploded in excitement at the name of their homeroom teacher. Cindy stretched her hand into the air once again. 

“Yes, Ms. Larson?” The teacher asked kindly. 

“Where are we going?” Cindy nearly shouted in enthusiasm. Mr. Harrison’s smile only grew as he answered. 

“That, class, is going to be a surprise! But I assure you, you will love it. Alright now, pack up, it’s time for you to leave!” He clapped his hands. “Peter, could you stay after for just a minute, please?” Peter’s mood only worsened. 

“Uh, sure, Mr. Harrison.” He walked to his teacher’s desk and waited until all of the students were gone from the classroom. “You wanted to talk to me?” Mr. Harrison’s face quickly dropped from a smile into an almost… regretful expression? 

“Yes, Peter. Ah… I’m not sure how to say this, so I’m just going to rip it off, kind of like a band aid.” He chuckled weakly, but Peter was only more worried. “I’m very sorry to say, Mr. Parker, but I’m going to have to prohibit you from going on this field trip.” Peter opened his mouth to protest, but Mr. Harrison held up a hand, motioning for him to stay quiet. “You just have too many unexcused absences to go! We can only allow up to  _ ten _ , Peter, and that’s being lenient. You have almost… Twenty? And I’m just saying that as a minimum, off of the top of my head. I really am sorry, Pete.” 

Peter said nothing, simply nodding and turning on his heel to leave. He couldn’t believe this- he had been so excited to go on a field trip with his class- even if Flash was there! How was he supposed to explain to his school that he was missing days to save the city as Spiderman? He pictured the conversation. 

“ _ Hello, Mr. Harrison?” _

_ “Yes, Peter?” _ _   
_

_ “Well, I just wanted to let you know that, um… I’m actually Spiderman. And I’ve been skipping school to save the, um, city? And you, I guess, by extension. I mean, I’ve even got this wicked bruise from last week’s aliens as proof…!" _

Peter snorted. It was so ridiculous that it almost made Peter laugh.  _ Almost.  _ But he was in a foul mood, and nothing could cheer him up. He sighed and got his phone out at the sound of the familiar  _ ding _ . 

From: Happy :)))))

To: Stark’s Kid 

** Hey Pete, waiting outside the school. Look up** read 3:15 pm

Another ding rang out. 

** What’s up, kid? You look upset ** read 3:15 pm

Peter groaned and scanned the parking lot to find, indeed, a pitch black Tesla waiting for him (The licence plate read  _ TNY STRK 8 _ , as tribute to his “eighth favorite car”). Peter made his way over to the car, dragging his feet to avoid having the conversation of why he was upset with Tony’s bodyguard. 

Opening the car door and tossing his bag inside, he muttered a quick greeting to Happy before sliding in, shutting the door behind him. 

“So, what’s wrong, kid?” Happy asked gently. Peter grunted and waved a hand nonchalantly. 

“Nothing.” At the disbelieving look on Happy’s face, he added on a “Really! I’m fine!”, before practically begging the bodyguard to just drive him home. 

\-----

Trudging in through the door and slinging his backpack onto a nice wooden table, Peter groaned. Tony turned from his place making coffee in the kitchen, a look of concern and interest displayed across his face. Peter simply shook his head and sat at the table, resting his head on his arms. 

“Kid, seriously. What’s up?” Peter only buried his head into his arms as a response. 

“Pete. C’mon, you have to tell me. I haven’t seen you this upset since… I don’t even know. A long time ago, for sure.” The man’s rambling elicited only a sigh from the teen. 

Peter jerked his head up slightly in surprise when a hand rested gently on his shoulder. He turned his head to glare at Tony from the corner of his eye, to which he only responded with an evenly matched stare. 

“Fine. I just… my whole class is supposed to go on a field trip, but I can’t even go because I’ve missed too much school!” Peter cried out. Tony gave a sympathetic look. 

“Spidermanning?”

“Spidermanning.”

“Alright, kid. You know what? Why don’t you just take the day off instead of going to school. No one will be there anyway, and we can hang out in the lab- just you and me!” Peter’s gaze turned to a hopeful one. 

“Really, Mr Stark? You would do that?” Tony chuckled and shook his head at the kid. He was just  _ too cute.  _

“Of course, kid. And how many times do I need to tell you? It’s Tony. Mr. Stark makes me feel old.” The teen stood, grinning. 

“That’s because you are old,  _ Mr. Stark. _ ” He retorted before racing out of the room, Tony hot on his heels. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's life sucks. 
> 
> "But you know all of the Avengers! And your life is actually pretty awesome!" 
> 
> Nope. His life sucks. Blocked and reported.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im tired rn but I'm just putting this to say PLEASE COMMENT WHAT KIND OF STORIES U WANT FROM ME!!!!!!!PLEASE

“Shit. Shit, shit, shit,” mumbled Ned. 

Peter had no idea what was coming his way, and he wouldn’t answer his phone. 

Peter had already told Ned that Mr. Stark (how cool was that,  _ the  _ Tony Stark knew his best friend?) had offered to let Peter stay at the tower and work with him in the lab for the day after seeing how upset he was about not being able to go on the field trip. 

Of course, the location of the field trip had only been revealed to the class that morning, so Peter had  _ no idea _ that the trip was to  _ Stark. Fricking. Industries.  _

Ned could only hope that their class wouldn’t run into Peter. MJ, of course, thought that this was beyond hilarious and was drawing Ned’s face in her ‘crisis notebook’ at that very moment, still chuckling to herself every few seconds. 

Alright. 

Ned had to admit that the situation was  _ kinda  _ funny. 

Maybe. 

Definitely. 

Man, what even  _ was _ Peter’s life? 

“Alright class, we’re almost there, so don’t forget to be on your best behaviour! We would love to be invited back here again next year,” came the voice of Mr. Harrison. The dusty yellow school bus came to a (very bumpy; Ned was pretty sure he heard noises that a school bus, or any vehicle for that matter, should  _ not _ make) stop, and the students clambered out. 

“Hi! Welcome to Stark Industries!” The voice, after further inspection, belonged to a perky blonde woman that Ned recognised from the few times he had been here with Peter. Her name was… um, Lucy? Lacey? No. 

“My name is Lane, and I’m going to be your tour guide today.” Ah. Well, at least he was close. 

Lane started to hand out small white passes that read “STARK INDUSTRIES” in big letters, and Ned accepted one gladly. 

The tour group started to move forward through the lobby as Lane described the history of Stark Towers out loud, and Ned let his mind wander. He wondered what Peter was doing right now. How hilarious would it be if he had to lead the tour group? But no, he’s too high up to do anything like that. 

Peter had once told Ned and MJ that the lowest floor he usually spent time on was 56 or so out of the 100 in Stark Tower. 

Starting at level 80 were the Avengers private floors, and only 20 or so people had full access to them, including the Avengers themselves, Pepper Potts, Happy Hogan, and (duh, because Peter was a special child who took everything for granted and even once complained about having such high access because “it brings too much attention, Ned”) the one and only Peter Parker. 

Unfortunately for Peter, the Midtown High tour group today would be going up to floor 80 to check out the lowest of the Avengers’ floors because it had been part of the deal that the class had won with whatever prize they had recieved (Ned wasn’t paying attention when the teacher explained). 

Of course, the 80th floor just so happened to be one of the main Avenger hang outs, and Peter could often be found there with any one of the superheroes- mainly Clint, Tony, or Shuri- so Ned’s friend was, for lack of better words, screwed. 

Totally. Completely. Screwed. 

Ned laughed to himself. This was going to be  _ so  _ fun. 

\---------------------------------

“Alright, kids. The next level we’ll be going to is level 67. Now, this is where things start to get confidential, so remember the nondisclosure agreements you all signed. We take those  _ very  _ seriously here,” chirped Lane. “If we’re lucky, we might run into Bruce Banner or Junior, since they sometimes work in these labs.” 

Mitch raised a hand, and Lane pointed at him. 

“Who’s Junior?” He asked. Ned swore he saw a smirk on Lane’s face, but it was gone as soon as it was there. 

“Now, Junior is another one of those nondisclosure things, so I’ll only introduce him if we see him.” Ned knew who Junior was, of course. The staff had started calling Peter that after finally finding out who the mysterious intern that had higher clearance than he should have was. 

\----- Here’s a flashback(ish) thing, I guess --------

“Hey! Stop right there.” Peter froze, the cabinet door he was in the middle of shutting swinging closed from the momentum. He turned to find the source of the voice, eyes landing on a tall college aged student. 

“Who are you?” The college student asked. “All of the interns are talking about you. They say some high school kid just comes and goes without talking to anybody, going into rooms and floors that none of them have clearance for.” 

Peter gave a small smile. 

“Sorry, sir. I’m just an intern. I was getting some materials for Ton- Mr. Stark just now.” He indicated to the cabinet and then a motor cradled in his left arm. 

“Kid, there’s no way you actually know Mr. Stark personally. Hell, there’s no way you work here. You’re obviously not any older than high school.” 

Peter’s mind blanked. He was right, of course. He shouldn’t have an all access pass, or an internship, especially not at his age. 

“Um…” He was saved by a loud voice calling out from behind him and his face broke into one of relief. 

“Hey, kid! What’s taking you so long? Need some help?” Tony teased, abruptly stopping when he saw the older intern staring. “Um.. Hey, Carl. What’s up?” 

“You… You actually know him?” Carl asked incredulously. 

“Who, Pete? Yeah,” Tony replied, before looking at the situation. “Geez, kid, you really need to work with the other interns more.” He chuckled. 

“I never have time. Guess none of them actually know me, huh?” Peter finally spoke up. 

“Alright, Carl, this is Peter. He’s my personal intern. Peter, this is Carl. He’s the head intern around here. You two should work on a project together sometime. You know, I bet that…” 

Peter had become a favorite of the SI staff ever since Mr. Stark had introduced him. Monday through Wednesday, he worked in the intern labs, leaving the rest of the week for time with Tony and the Avengers. 

\------- Back to the present -------------

The class was currently in the surprisingly huge elevator on the way to the 67th floor, and Ned could practically feel the class buzzing with excitement. 

MJ leaned over to him, smirking. 

“I bet he’s on this floor.” Ned shook his head in response. 

“No way, dude. You heard what he told us. He said he’s in the lab with Tony. I bet we see him on 80, though,” he whispered. Suddenly, Flash pushed his way over to the two of them. 

“What’re you losers talking about? Probably how Peter was too afraid to go on this trip because he knew he’d be exposed, huh?” MJ sighed, exasperated. 

“Flash, you truly are an idiot. You do realize he was  _ told _ he could’nt come, right? Plus, he already wasn’t coming before we all knew where the field trip was to.” Flash was about to make a (probably stupid) retort when the elevator made a  _ ding _ and the doors slid open smoothly. 

“Okay class, if you could follow me?” Asked Lane (although it was more of a rhetorical question than anything). “Let me remind you that although we’ve already visited a few labs, this one is much busier and much more dangerous. So don’t touch anything or distract the scientists.” She walked around a couple of tables, beckoning for the class to follow, and gave one last glance back before opening the large silver door. 

Almost immediately, a loud “Incoming!” was shouted by and unseen, but awfully familiar voice, and Lane ducked a bottle that flew over her head. 

Another voice yelled from the distance

“Peter, no!”, and another bottle came from nowhere, this one hitting the wall to Lane’s right. The tour guide turned to the group with an annoyed but… happy (?) expression on her face. 

“This is what I meant when I said it’s a little more dangerous. The people up here are closer with Tony Stark and know that even if they break something, they won’t get into any trouble- so they really aren’t as careful or reserved as any other labs downstairs. 

She sighed and shook her head. “No place like it.” 

“Ah, Lane! I see you brought the tour group up. Welcome to the lab!” said a short man in a long white coat, spreading out his arms invitingly. He lowered his tone down to an exaggerated whisper directed towards Lane. “Junior’s in. Better keep the group away from him, Stark was trying to cheer him up and now he’s got,” the man shivered jokingly (or maybe not so jokingly, thought Ned. Peter could be downright  _ scary _ after coffee). “ _ Coffee _ in his system.” 

Lane’s face was one of mild horror as she turned to the group. 

“Aright, guys, this is going to be a self guided tour, so remember not to touch anything and only talk to any working employee if they talk to you first.” Lane glanced at the back of the room before tacking on “And maybe stay away from the back.” 

Naturally, nearly every student started heading to the back, because teenagers are little shits who never listen (Ned knew this from experience). 

Ned and MJ surged forward to try and warn Peter before their classmates could confront him, but by the time they got there (no earlier than anyone else, because they’re slow), all that the group could see of Peter was a glimpse of the back of a black jacket and the his voice mixed with that of… 

_ Was that Tony Stark?  _

A few students tried to catch up with them, but an intern stopped them. 

“Sorry little guys, but that room is way above your clearance level.”

The class groaned but left to explore the rest of the floor one by one, soon leaving MJ and Ned to exchange a glance. 

MJ snorted. “Think they’ll figure it out?” 

“Nah.” Ned shook his head. “The important thing, though, is that you were wrong. He didn’t get exposed on 67. I stand by what I said, though. We’ll see him on 80.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! aka where it all goes to shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> u guys dont rly need notes do u? I prewrote this story so im posting all of these the same day (for the people!! because i NEVER UPDATE) and u can tell how lazy im getting oops

<strike></strike>

The class had just left the 70th floor, and although it was higher up than the 67th, MJ and Ned both agreed with their classmates when they said that it wasn’t nearly as exciting. 

The next stop was scheduled to be the 80th floor, and MJ wasn’t totally sure if the whole class felt the same nervous excitement that she did. When Peter said that the Avengers hung out on the 80th floor often, she wasn’t sure if that included Natasha Romanov and the Pepper Potts. 

From what she had gathered from Peter, most of the Avengers were show offs, and so if they knew there was a field trip going to one of the floors they were often on, they would  _ all _ be there. However, she also knew from Peter (and just common knowledge) that Pepper Potts and The Black Widow were extremely busy and not usually as… What was the word? Ah, yes.  _ Egotistical _ as the men (read: Tony and Clint), so there was no guarantee of their presence. 

“Hey, Ned. How much you wanna bet that all of the Avengers are there to show off?” She whispered to Ned, unheard in the crowded elevator. Ned cocked his head and raised an eyebrow. 

“Dude, are you kidding? I’ll bet $50 right here and now that they’re all there getting ready to ‘dazzle us children’, and I’m broke. I’ve heard Peter talking about them.” MJ snorted. He was right, of course. 

The elevator dinged and she held her breath in anticipation for the scene before them. The elevator doors slid open to reveal… huh. Nothing. A large white wall with a framed picture of the Avengers (if you looked hard enough, you would see Spider Man as well) obstructed the view of the rest of the floor. 

Suddenly, a fork came flying out of  _ nowhere  _ and embedded itself into the wall, not even two inches from MJ’s face. 

“Peter,  _ no. _ What have I-  _ We  _ told you about throwing things around?” Came an exasperated voice. Another one responded sheepishly. 

“Um, not to do it unless I’m outside?” 

“ _ To not do it unless you’re outside.  _ And are you outside?” 

“No, Steve.” At that, whispers broke out. Was the mystery voice talking to Steve Rogers? Like,  _ Captain America?  _

“Hey, Capsicle! Kid, you too. There are a bunch of people just, like. Standing here, listening to you guys talk.” The class jumped at the voice coming from the ceiling. 

Or was it from… The vents? MJ narrowed her eyes until she could faintly see a purple flash before a figure dropped down in front of the group, and someone (Flash would argue later that it wasn’t him, but MJ knew he was lying) let out a high pitched scream. 

“The name’s Clint, nice to meet ya.” He stuck out a hand as if waiting for someone to grab it, but the class stayed still, in shock, until he put it down. 

“If you’ll follow me, I’ll introduce you to the rest of the team.” He waved a hand and walked around the wall, disappearing from view. 

Lane smiled cheerily as if this was completely normal (which, MJ mused, it probably was for the residents of Stark Tower), and followed him. 

The class slowly came to life and started to walk cautiously after Lane, causing MJ to shrug her shoulders and follow her. Stepping around the corner, she gasped and froze. 

There, mouth full of waffles, was Natasha. Fucking. Romanov. And next to her was  _ Pepper Potts _ , reading the same newspaper that MJ had looked at that morning. Natasha (Romanov, as in  _ The  _ Black Widow) looked up and smiled as invitingly as one super assassin can with a mouth full of food. Ms. Potts waved for the class to come in closer. 

“Hello, class! What school are you guys from?” She asked. 

“Ah, they’re from…” Lane shuffled through a notebook. “Midtown High School, Ms. Potts.” Pepper frowned as if thinking, but shook her head, dismissing whatever thought was escaping her. 

“Well, welcome to floor 80. Unfortunately for all of you, most of the Avengers have decided to convene here to show off for the newest tour group. You’ve already met Clint, I see. For those of you who don’t know me, my name is Pepper Potts, and this is the lovely Natasha Romanov.” Natasha swallowed a bite of (waffle? Pancake?) and gave a little wave. 

“Allow me to introduce myself. I’m Steve, and this is Bucky.” The man stood near a window, dressed in a blue shirt and grey sweatpants, accompanied by the Winter Soldier, arm glinting in all of its glory. “You guys just missed Peter, but he’ll be back soon.” He chuckled. 

MJ could hear the class whispering to each other. 

_ Who’s Peter?  _

_ Do you think Peter is Junior? _

If only they knew, MJ laughed to herself (she was sure Ned was thinking about the same thing). At the same time, she was worried about how their classmates would react to knowing that not only did Peter really intern here, but that he was closer to the Avengers than even their tour guide. Heck, he was closer to the Avengers than some were with each other. 

“I’m telling you, Vis totally knows what vines are,” came an accented voice from the stairs on the far side of the (enormous) room.

“No way. Besides, why not just ask him?” Another older voice said. 

“Please. He was literally created from the internet. Plus, I’m pretty sure asking him if he knows about Vine might trigger some kind of PTSD. I mean,  _ dude.  _ He has the entire internet  _ in his BRAIN, _ ” chuckled someone else. 

MJ was pretty sure she knew who the last two voices were, but the rest of her class (albeit Ned) looked confused and amused that discussion in the tower consisted of Vine theories. 

The three people who MJ assumed the voices had belonged to arrived at the the top of the stairs and finally came into view. In only a few seconds, she registered the following facts:

  * The three people were, in fact, Peter Parker, Tony Stark, and Princess freaking Shuri of Wakanda
  * Tony Stark was wearing a suit and dark sunglasses (It’s sunny outside, Mr. Stark ??) 
  * The three were in a seemingly very heated discussion about whether of not The Vision knew about Vine
  * The reason MJ could only process this in a few seconds was because, at the sight of their class, Peter’s face turned sheet white and he promptly turned on his heel to go right back around that corner

Well, good for your reflexes, Parker, but it was too late. The class had already seen Peter, and the room exploded. 

“Was that Peter?” 

“Were they talking about… Vine?”

“Penis Parker?” MJ didn’t have to look to know who had said that. 

“What. The. Fuck.”

Pepper smacked her forehead with her palm.

“I  _ knew _ Midtown High sounded familiar! That’s Peter’s school!” 

Mr. Stark turned to go after Peter, followed quickly by Shuri (who was giggling to herself at the hilarity of the situation- only Peter could have this happen to him). 

Steve made a small noise and faced the class. 

“Alright, kids, let’s settle down.” He sounded just like in the PSAs, to be honest. 

Disappointing. 

“Could you kids explain what’s happening to me, please?” He asked. 

MJ spoke up. 

“He, uh, goes to our school, sir.” Steve’s eyebrows shot up so high that it looked like they were trying to wiggle their way off of his head. It was kind of amusing, actually. 

At that moment, Shuri and Mr. Stark came back around the corner, Peter in tow. 

Their faces were rather different. Shuri was obviously seconds away from laughing hard enough to cry, and Mr. Stark’s expression was of mild concern. Peter just looked like he wanted to melt into the floor. He gave a miserable little wave to the class. 

“Hey, guys.” There wasn’t a sound in the room. It was the first (and probably only) time MJ had ever seen a whole group of teenagers be so quiet and still. 

“What? Wait,  _ what _ ?” MJ was pretty sure Cindy had said that. 

“So, um. I don’t know how much you guys have heard throughout the day, but yeah. I’m the Peter you might have heard some people talking about. Or Junior. Lots of people call me Junior here too.” With that, he turned around to  _ get out _ , but Shuri dutifully reached out an arm to block him without even looking up from the class. He groaned and turned back around. “Any… Questions?” Every hand went up, and MJ could’ve sworn she heard Peter mumble 

“Great. Just  _ fan-fucking-tastic.”  _ But Peter wouldn’t say that. He was too pure. 

He pointed to Jonathan, who was relatively nice to Peter, MJ and Ned. 

“You  _ actually work here _ ?” He exclaimed. 

“Uh, yeah. Yeah, I do,” Peter answered. 

The class burst into whispers once again, and Tony held up a hand for silence. 

“Any more?” Flash was the next to speak up, not bothering to hold up a hand. 

“Why him?” Tony narrowed his eyes. 

“Excuse me?” His voice was almost angry, but not quite. Flash, of course, was an idiot who had not an ounce of self-preservation, and continued to talk (unfortunately). 

“Why Parker? I mean, I’m smarter than him.” Flash puffed out his chest, proud of his stupid little self-analysis. 

“Sorry, but that’s not true. Peter here is probably smarter than you’ll ever be. No, scratch that. He  _ is  _ smarter than you will ever be,” Natasha cut in before Tony could reply. 

Pepper, although obviously furious, seemed to realise that she was the least likely to kill Flash within the next five minutes, and attempted to diffuse the situation. 

“Alright, I think it’s time for you guys to leave now. Thank you for coming to Stark Industries, enjoy the rest of your day.” The tour guide got the cue to leave and began ushering the students to the elevator before Peter spoke up. 

“Oh, um, actually… Can MJ and Ned stay? We’re supposed to work on a project together.” Tony gave a look to the teacher. 

“Certainly that won’t be a problem?” Mr. Harrison looked like a deer in the headlights of Mr. Stark’s car (probably a Ferrari or something expensive like that, knowing Mr. Stark). 

“Uh, of- of course not, sir.” MJ and Ned shared twin glances of amusement before waving off the rest of the class. 

Once the tour group was gone, Shuri, MJ and Ned burst into hysterics at the same time. 

“You guys are never going to let me forget this, are you?” Peter groaned. 

He was answered by the three simultaniously. 

“No way in hell, Parker.”   


“Are you kidding?” 

“FRIDAY, please tell me you have all of that recorded.”    


_ Of course, Miss Shuri.  _

“I hate my life.”   



End file.
